Withered Rose
by WhiteKanin
Summary: A simple bakers daughter just wanted to make a easy delivery to Earl Phantomhives house. How was she to know she would be wrapped up into all of this mess? SebastianxOC


The rain had been pouring down awfully hard that night. If you were inside a warm house it would sound like people were drumming on the roof top. For Rose it sounded much worse, the rain slammed into the ground so hard it was almost deafening. Why would she be out in such terrible weather?  
The reason was she had to deliver bread to some spoiled pompous earl that her father had to specially make per request. Rose had assumed this was because their little bakery was getting quite a name for themselves; to be fair it wasn't like The Earl could have known it would be raining this bad when he had made the order, but she was still furious! Her shoes were wet and the rain was making her feel sticky. She was so angry she almost completely ignored how large The Earls mansion was from the outside. Compared to hers and her fathers small bakery this all looked absolutely phenomenal. The sight of the mansion didn't keep her from running to the door to pound on it, though as she raised her fist the door opened instantly, causing her to stumble in.  
"May I help you, madam?" A deep soothing voice wrapped around her, almost drowning out the rain outside. The door shut as she turned to see who was speaking, the butler of the home stood before her. He was undoubtedly handsome, his eyes were so hypnotic that he had to speak again just to snap her out of it.  
"Y-Yes!" Roses cheek flushed a light pink as she quickly pulled the bread from her pouch. The bread was wrapped in a thick wool blanket. It was disgusting to unwrap, but the bread itself had managed to stay dry by some miracle. "Delivery for Earl Phantomhive." She said softly as she handed him the bread. The butler's face turned to one of what seemed to be genuine surprise, taking the bread from her hands and furrowing his brows.  
"When the rain started we expected that it would be delayed until tomorrow. You came all this way in this weather?" That surprised look turned into a different one, one Rose couldn't pin point. His full lips turned into a sly smirk, and it made the baker girls heart thump loudly in her chest. "What a considerate young madam you are. Now, we couldn't reward your kindness by sending you back out in the rain could we?" He said, putting a hand on the small of her back and starting to lead her further into the mansion.  
"Oh no, really I couldn't-"  
"I insist Madam, my lord Phantomhive would also insist, if it weren't for the fact he were sleeping." He said, making Rose flush. Had it already gotten so late? The sky had been dark for most of the day so she didn't think any of it. "Though that does mean we should be quiet, yes?" Raising his index finger to his lips he showed a sly smile. Unable to think clearly she simply returned a shy smile and put a finger up to her lips. As they walked she couldn't help but take in all the beautiful decor around the mansion, especially taking notice in the wood working into the walls. Whoever had made the house put in so much love into the design, it made her heart feel warm. Eventually they did make their way to what Rose assumed was a guest room, even if it looked too luxurious to be one. The room was huge and the way it was decorated, it looked like it belonged to someone already. Again Rose was distracted with the scenery, and wouldn't have taken her eyes off of it if it weren't for the fact that two hands came from behind her and started unbuttoning her coat.  
"Oh!" She gasped, turning to face him and laughing nervously. "I'm so sorry, here let me just-" She had probably dripped water the entire way up to the room! As she began taking The Butlers hands stopped her, gently putting them to her side.

"It is a butlers duty to make sure the guests have to do as little as possible. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do such a simple task?" He chuckled softly, swiftly unbuttoning her coat and folding it, placing it on the dresser where he had put the loaf of bread. "My name is Sebastian, " He began, moving behind her to unzip her dress. "if you need anything tonight i'm just a shout away." Roses face began to flush, he had pressed up very close behind her as he started pushing her dress off her shoulders. "Or a whistle, if that's more convenient to you Madam." He chuckled into her ear, causing her to shiver. Was this a normal thing in this place? Is this how rich people get undressed?  
"I-uh-I can take it from here!" She said, pulling away from him and holding the dress up to cover her chest. Face a beet red she couldn't bring herself to look him directly in his eyes. Causing her to miss a small frown before he turned to the wardrobe in the room, grabbing a nightgown, and placing it on the bed.  
"If you insist Madam. I would assume you're tired from your journey up here so i'll leave you be. Remember to call for me if you need me, Madam." He began walking to the door, just pulling it open when she spoke up.  
"Rose."Sebastian froze in his place and turned to look at her, quirking his head to the side.  
"Pardon me?"  
"My name, it's Rose. I'd prefer if you'd call me Rose instead of Madam. "Madam" makes me feel old." She explained, which caused the corner of Sebastian's mouth to twitch. He however did nod in agreement and started leaving the room, turning to face her as he began closing the door.  
"As you wish, Rose."


End file.
